Shinku Nirvalen
Of course if you know anything about me. I'm going to make you regret ever trying to make me your play-thing~ After all, the rumor that the Elves are relentlessly tenacious...first began with none other than the Nirvalen family. --Shinku threatening Riku was an Elf that lived during the Great War. She is Fiel Nirvalen's ancestor. She encountered Riku Dola after her invention of Void Zero Protection and its sister model, Eternal Fourth Protection. Appearance Shinku bears many similarities with Feel. She has long, wavy blonde hair and her eyes have purple irises with pink pupils. She has a small pink ribbon that keeps a small portion of her hair in a plait and a very large bust. Her clothes consisted of a white, rather revealing dress that showed her midriff and barely covered her chest and legs and golden armbands with a long strip of white fabric that acted as her sleeves. She wore brown sandals with a ballet-like wrap that went just past her ankles and simple, blue bracelets. She also had a headpiece that was made of four different-colored jewels - two blue, two pink - and hair accessories that were shaped like white flowers. Personality She is portrayed in No Game No Life: Zero as a cunning leader. While she was in the development of the Áka Si Anse, she often brutally tortured other races, and possibly her own for the simple enjoyment of it. She even states that the ruthlessness of the Nilvalen family is something she still holds up despite the war and is infamous because of it. She is shown as very cocky and only caught off guard during Riku Dola's final plan to obtain the Star Cup and when speaking with him. In Gaiden Volume - Practical War Game, it was seen that Shinku was incredibly apathetic in terms of taking care of herself, her supposed husband Nina Cliffe would take care of her and do almost everything for her. Strengths Shinku Nilvalen's magical prowess was known to be legendary among the elves. Being one of the creators of Void Zero Protection and Eternal Fourth Protection, she earned the title of "Corolla" along with Nina Cliffe. As the overseer of the Aki Si Anse, as well as being one of the only known octo-casters, Shinku Nilvalen's magic power rivaled only the finest to ever grace the elvish race. Even her descendant, Feel Nilvalen, was considered by those who knew her secret, a crown jewel among the elves as a hex caster. Given the historical background and accomplishments of Shinku Nilvalen when compared to other elves, it is safe to assume that she may very well be one of the strongest elves to ever exist. Weaknesses Background Gaiden Volume - Practical War Game Shinku was again mentioned by her descendant Fiel and fellows Jibril. Alongside with Nina Cliffe, the two were christened as "Corolla" for their achievements for elves during two close but separated periods. Quotes Trivia * She was the designated representative when it came to firing the Áka Si Anse * She is the only known octo-caster (Able to maintain up to 8 spells at a time) to ever exist; far surpassing every elf that has currently been introduced including Feel Nilvalen. pl:Shinku Nilvalen ru:Синк Нирвален zh:Shinku Nilvalen Category:Elf Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:No Game No Life Zero